ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2010 - (09/08/2010) The Version Update Has Arrived!
---- Installing this version update will unlock the content of the battle area add-on "Scars of Abyssea" for purchasing users. Further details on "Scars of Abyssea" are available here. ---- New Wings of the Goddess missions have been added. (image) The following changes and additions have been made to Trial of the Magians: (image) Maze Monger clients can now confirm the time remaining until they can next order a maze by examining the Maze Mongers Shopfront, located within the Chocobo Stables (G-11) in Lower Jeuno. The following changes have been made to the Walk of Echoes: The following changes have been made to the Walk of Echoes: The variety of fishes applicable to the quest "Inside the Belly" has been expanded. The quest "Hat in Hand" is no longer repeatable. The CRA racing center NPCs listed below have been removed. Registration for chocobo racing is now conducted at service counters located within the Chocobo Circuit. - Monteverle (Northern San d'Oria, J-9) - Ramiene (Port San d'Oria, H-8) - Galienne (Bastok Markets, G-8) - Salvador (Port Bastok, L-8) - Lhimo Keanyohn (Port Windurst, E-6) - Turumi-Byrumi (Windurst Waters, K-11) The following NPCs have been relocated to service counters within the Chocobo Circuit: - Alangriche (Southern San d'Oria, H-11) - Lafaurelle (Southern San d'Oria, I-11) - Jazgeh (Bastok Mines, J-9) - Zagied (Bastok Mines, J-9) - Rungaga (Port Windurst, K-12) - Chualulu (Windurst Waters, K-12) The following additions and refinements have been made to Abyssea: (image) The maximum job level has been increased to 85. To advance beyond level 80, you must first complete the new quest "Expanding Horizons" offered by the Nomad Moogle stationed at the Ru'Lude Gardens. The following job abilities have been added: If the next spell you cast cures a status ailment, your target will gain enhanced resistance to that ailment. If the next spell you cast is enfeebling magic, its effect and duration will be enhanced. Grants "Store TP" effect to pets. If the next song you cast affects yourself, it will not subsequently be overwritten by other songs. Delivers a high jumping attack on a targeted enemy which suppresses enmity. Effect enhanced when wyvern is present. *The recast timer for Soul Jump is shared with High Jump. Mitigates the impact of severely damaging attacks for party members within area of effect. Lowers attack for enemies within area of effect. If the next spell you cast is a "physical" blue magic spell, a TP bonus will be granted. Enhances "Snapshot" effect for party members within area of effect. Lucky number: 3. Unlucky number: 9. Reduces melee attack delay for party members within area of effect. Lucky number: 4. Unlucky number: 9. Calls forth your automaton in an unsound state. Lowers a target's critical hit evasion. If successful, will earn you a finishing move. *The recast timer for Feather Step is shared with Steps. Adjustments have been made to the following job abilities and traits: :- Pet Food Alpha (Level 12) :- Pet Food Beta (Level 24) :- Pet Food Gamma (Level 36) :- Pet Food Delta (Level 48) :- Pet Food Epsilon (Level 60) :- Pet Food Zeta (Level 72) (image) New job traits have been added to certain jobs. The jobs listed below will each welcome an existing trait to their arsenal upon reaching the specified level, beyond which the degree of mastery will increase in stages. The following magic spells have been added: - White Magic Enlight: PLD Lv.85 Addle: RDM Lv.83 Refresh II: RDM Lv.82 Cura II: WHM Lv.83 Gain-VIT: RDM Lv.81 Gain-MND: RDM Lv.84 Boost-VIT: WHM Lv.81 Boost-MND: WHM Lv.84 Animus Augeo: SCH Lv.85 Animus Minuo: SCH Lv.85 - Black Magic Endark: DRK Lv.85 Aero V: BLM Lv.83 Break: BLM Lv.85 Stoneja: BLM Lv.81 Waterja: BLM Lv.84 - Songs Mage's Ballad III: BRD Lv.85 Earth Carol II: BRD Lv.81 Water Carol II: BRD Lv.84 Sentinel's Scherzo BRD Lv.82 Foe Lullaby II BRD Lv.83 - Ninjutsu Myoshu: Ichi: NIN Lv.85 *Uses the ninja tool "Kabenro". Yurin: Ichi: NIN Lv.83 *Uses the ninja tool "Jinko". The following spells will now be learnable by more jobs: - White Magic Regen III: SCH Lv.83 - Black Magic Aero III: DRK Lv.84 Aero IV: RDM Lv.83 Water V: SCH Lv.83 (Addendum: Black) Aspir II: BLM Lv.83 Many new blue magic spells have been added. (image) New weapon skills have been added. (image) The exclusive weapon skills for relic and mythic weapons may now be used by level 75 or higher characters even when they are being subjected to a level restriction. A change to the algorithm used to calculate status effects for player characters and automatons has been implemented. Manual removal of the following status icons has been temporarily disabled: STR Boost / DEX Boost / VIT Boost / AGI Boost / INT Boost / MND Boost / CHR Boost Level and/or placement of certain monsters have been adjusted in the following areas: Mount Zhayolm / Aydeewa Subterrane / Caedarva Mire / Arrapago Reef Several new pieces of equipment have been added. New synthesis recipes have been added. The following revisions have been made to the Synergy system: < Rank: Initiate > < Rank: Novice > < Rank: Apprentice > < Rank: Craftsman > New furnishings have been added: (image) The stackable quantity of the "Forbidden Key" item has been increased from 12 to 99. The stackable quantity of the "Plateau Chestnut" item has been increased from 1 to 12. The icons for the following items have been adjusted: Carnelian / Fulmenite / Heliodor / Aventurine / Clarite / Larimar / Selenite / Tenebrite / Flame Earring / Thunder Earring / Soil Earring / Breeze Earring / Snow Earring / Aqua Earring / Light Earring / Darkness Earring / Vulcan's Earring / Jupiter's Earring / Terra's Earring / Auster's Earring / Aquilo's Earring / Pluto's Earring / Vulcan's Ring / Neptune's Ring / Terra's Ring / Auster's Ring / Jupiter's Ring / Aquilo's Ring / Apollo's Ring / Pluto's Ring The rare designation has been removed from the "Whistle Coupon" item. A new search comment category has been added for Trial of the Magians. (image) An issue in MMM Revitalization Team mazes wherein consumed temporary items could be reobtained has been addressed. An issue with the quest "Catch It If You Can!" wherein speaking to the NPC even with the necessary conditions fulfilled would not advance the quest has been resolved. An issue wherein the Monk ability "Perfect Counter" would sometimes fail to counter has been addressed. This counter, however, may still miss on occasion. An issue wherein weapon skills obtained while a character's skill value was enhanced by equipment or merit points would not immediately appear in the menu has been resolved. An issue wherein the NMs Ovni and Turul would freeze in motion has been addressed. An issue wherein the evolith providing "Magic Attack Bonus" against specific monster families was not functioning as intended has been resolved. An issue wherein simultaneously equipping Vampiric Mitts and Vampiric Boots would not produce the intended set effect has been resolved. The following item name has been changed to alleviate confusion: Aqua Earring -> Aquamarine Earring The help text for the "Carol II" series of bard songs omits the following information: "...and sometimes nullifies (element) attacks." }} Version Update Details